edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MasterSkymning
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:July 8/@comment-Animusic-20100708152842 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 15:29, July 8, 2010 Huh? Okay, this might sound really rude, but it's because I don't want to write my tone of voice. Okay? Well, was the reason I wanted to leave the message here was so I wouldn't be adding more crud to the July 8th page, which I realized was in your favorite pages, and I took a look there and saw your comment (about me and Kirkland22's discussion about that Anon. user). And was that the reason I'm No.2 in your top three users? 'Cause that's not much to go off of. There are many worthier users here, who deserve a shout-out once in a while for their hard work. Leave a message on my talk page, or write on yours, I'll see on the "My Home" tab anyways! Oh yes, nearly forgot to mention, I've never made friends with someone without subconsciously. Isn't that odd? And it's Agent M with a space, from now on. Have a pleasant day/night, wherever your time zone. Agent M 19:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I read your reason for all the writing above. But now I see what the Anon. user did to your other wikis and whatnot. Cool with me. Agent M 20:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) OK/Other friends OK, I agree. ANYWHO....... Is there anyone that could be my friend? I need more. THX, Animusic Please remove me from your list, I hardly know (but detest) you. Agent M 23:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Warning I've noticed you and Agent M are arguing about somethings, and he wanted me to leave a message on your page. So, I suggest you two stop talking to each other to avoid arguments. And please, do not spam. What the hell is wrong with you? You moved my unregistered user page to your account. Do not do that again. You have been warned. - ' please don't say bad words about me Animusic 16:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Animusic P.S. We only got 4 minutes to save the world!!!!!!! Adminship Reply As for your adminship request: Just because you created 6 wikis doesn't mean you have he skills to maintain them. ANYONE can create a wiki with just a few clicks off the mouse. This doesn't affect how good of an admin you will make. I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny your request on account that lack the experience, skills, and maturity it takes to be an admin. I apologize. Sorry, I apologize for mistaking you for the person who requested Zefg to be banned. STOP Just stop being such a nuisance. Who are you? Animusic 18:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Animusic TELL ME UNREGISTERED CONTRIBITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Animusic 16:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Everyone, but it was Jspyster1 who wrote the section. Agent M 07:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I only know 3 people on this wiki!!! Animusic 16:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Nobody needs friends I figured out nobody needs friends because everybody is your friend. Animusic 18:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Animusic Hmm, Hitler, Roosevelt and Churchill...yeah, they would have made great friends back in the day (okay, maybe Roosevelt and Churchill, but NOT Hitler)! I feel so sorry for Noby. Is he a ripoff of Noddy? Agent M 19:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Who is noby? Animusic 19:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Animusic "NOBY needs friends" hell, you wrote that! Agent M 20:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) "NOBY" IS NOT A NAME!!!!! Animusic 22:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Animusic You should have spelled it correctly then. Agent M 07:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I have a confession to make: That user you blocked, User:99.38.236.150, Die . And besides, you should unblock him. I unblocked him from all my wikis he messed up. So maybe you should. I have no idea what that means, but if you mean it was you, I wouldn't be surprised. What the heck are you trying to say? What about User:99.38.236.150? He was just a vandal. If it was you, then it's you who should be banned. Oh and my names still on your user page, even after you wrote you'd "never speak of this person again", so take me off. Agent M 13:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) No I mean that blaberish guy not that guy that guy who said he was a virgin, that guy. And I was'nt talking about you "never speak of this person again". Besides is "never speak of this person again" your username? And besides he vandleized my page. Remember tyhat time then Kirkland22 deleted my user page, then I got a new user. And that virgin, he vandelized his own page that guy who asked me if I was a virgin. Animusic P.S. if I was blocked plus you plus Kirkland plus ALL the UC, Wat would that equal? * or Heaven? P.S.S. You P.S.S.S.S.S. Why are ypou so confussing? Animated Music I have no idea what ever the hell your talking about, you still suck at grammar, and I was #2 on your friends list, and after I got Kirkland22 to warn you for spamming, you put "I'll never speak of this person" and "I'll never speak of this person again, either" on where our names used to be, so you made yourself look stupid. Wait, you're already stupid, so I guess you're just putting humanity to shame. Oh, and don't blame Kirkland22 for deleting those crappy one-minded categories you made. They sucked and you couldn't even spell them right. P.S. stop PSSing all over your page. Agent M 16:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Pfhahahahaha!~ Was that your pathetic attempt to make me look bad? By adding "ass" into my words?! Hahahahaha!~ Oh yeah, I reported you to an Admin already and you probably might get banned sometime in the future. Are you done PSSing all over your page, or should I head down to a store and get you a diaper? Agent M 19:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS: I have proven 10 ways you need your eyes checked on the comments on this page:Ed There are no comments on this page, that's what a talk page is for, duh. Agent M 11:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Template Reply: What template did you want? User template! Warning Don't add characters pages to "un-teached well character" or "smart characters" categories. It's really not necessary. - Please stop spamming. You have been annoying Agent M and other users, and I'm afraid that I may have to consider blocking you if I don't see some improvements in your behavior. - I'll beg you or if you block me I'll just hate on Wikia forever and never come back. ````Animusic Personal sentece: don't spam me, Agent M. SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO SPAM AT ALL I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SPAM! ``````Animusic Spamming is all you've been doing, mixed with a drop of vandalism. You copy and past multiple comments on pages that are completely beyond a doubt, useless. And how do you know if I'm spamming you if you don't even know what it is? Agent M 07:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) How do I vandlize? P.S. You remind me of my 2 friends....`Animusic 16:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Anyone? Is there anyone thats knows about the following? *Madonna *Penguins Of Madagascar *Making Fiends *Fedde le Grande Because I can't find anyone AT ALL that could come to my wikis: *Making Fiends Wiki * THe Penguins of Madagascar Wiki *The Madonna Wiki * The Madonna Lyrics Wiki *I'm planing to make a Fredde le Grande wiki. I went to one of them (to see how bad they were) and saw it had duplicate articles and only like, 2 people contributing. Agent M 11:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Which one? Animusic 15:40, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Animusic HUH??????!!!!!!!! ANSWER ME PLEASE!Animusic 22:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Why would you want to delete my account, Agent M? Did he ever say that? I think not! - Warning. Just please stop trolling and being a nuisance. You've annoyed Agent M, Jspyster1, and me with your behavior, and it really needs to stop. Please. -